RainWings
RainWings are color-shifting dragons that dwell in the Rainforest Kingdom. The tribe was originally ruled by the RainWing royal line, but since the queen at the time had 'useless' heirs, she merged her eggs with the tribes'. Eventually, Queen Grandeur let other RainWings sit on her throne in hopes of finding a queen who was one in the spirit, not blood. Six dragon queens were then sharing the throne; Queen Grandeur, Queen Dazzling, Queen Fruit Bat, Queen Magnificent, Queen Splendor, and Queen Exquisite, who each took one month turns at being queen (Queen Grandeur being the only one with royal blood). However, they are now lead by Queen Glory. They tend to be rather peaceful and do not like to rush into fights. Instead of having a palace like most tribes, the queen resides in an ordinary-sized hut. They have many similarities to Skywings. Click here for a list of RainWings. Descriptions RainWings can change the color of their scales at any time, and they almost never remain monochromatic. Their scales are usually shifting colors, often reflecting their moods. The only Rainwing who doesn't do this often is Queen Glory. The sun is needed to make a Rainwing's scales vibrant, so during the day, they have a time where they sleep under the sun for hours, recharging their scales. They call this "sun time". In addition to making them better at camouflage and color changing, sun time also makes a RainWing less grumpy and feeds them to a certain extent. RainWings share many traits with chameleons, including changing scale color and prehensile tails that they use to travel through the rainforest. They are long and graceful, with a ruff around their necks and prehensile tails that are used primarily for climbing, scaling trees, and hanging in the forest they inhabit. When afraid or insulted, RainWings would flare their ruffs, possibly as a defense tactic, to seem bigger or to scare away others. Abilities RainWings can alter the color of their scales to mimic objects, their surroundings, or other dragons, or simply to suit their preference. A RainWing's colors may also change if they feel a particularly strong emotion. RainWings also have prehensile tails like chameleons to grip onto trees. They swing from tree to tree, called "tree gliding" to move about over long distances, as vines and branches would make normal flying difficult. RainWing dragonets take tree gliding lessons. RainWings have an acidic "venom", which can be shot from their two longest fangs. Their venom melts away at dragon scales easily, and is said to kill the target quickly if sprayed directly in their eyes or blood stream. RainWing venom only affects living matter. Two RainWings can spray their venom on leaves or other objects to see if they are related. A RainWing's venom will neutralize their relative's venom, whereas an unrelated dragon's venom will cause the target to dissolve faster. RainWing venom is black. When it hits hard ground, it will, after some time, dry into hard glossy droplets. While spitting their venom, RainWings fully open (unhinge) their mouth, much like a snake. Society RainWings are seen as lazy and unintelligent due to their tendency to lay around in the sun, although this is because sun's rays have a positive effect on their bodies, making them prettier, smarter, less grumpy, and even less hungry. They appear to have a carefree society with almost no conflict; there is plenty of food, so they have no reason to fight. The adults don't even bother to watch the eggs, as evidenced when Webs stole one to complete the fifth dragonet of the prophecy. The RainWings all care for the dragonets together. RainWings have had different ways of becoming queen overtime. In older times, RainWings fought for the throne like any other Tribe, and later, they developed a nonviolent competition. Finally the RainWings decided to take turns being queen- and any female in the Tribe who wished to become queen could. After Glory became queen via the nonviolent competition, this recent tradition appears to have vanished from the RainWing society. For names, RainWings tend to name their dragonets after rainforest animals, plants, virtues, and physical descriptions, such as Exquisite and Handsome. It was mentioned before that they go through a list that they had to name dragonets, and when they finished the list they'd start over again, revealing that some dragonets have the same names as each other. RainWings rarely leave the rainforest. They had no scrolls, couldn't read, and knew very little about the other dragon tribes or of the rest of Pyrrhia, until their most recent queen began a dragonet school there. They apparently have dart guns, which are used for playing games or when they meet new dragons and want to explore them first while they're asleep. During the attack on the Night Kingdom, Queen Glory had the RainWings used them as weapons for knocking out opponents, as most of the RainWings would have been opposed to using their venom to kill another dragon. They later made an agreement with the NightWings for them to live in the forest. RainWings also have and take great care of pet sloths, while the pets from other tribes are usually eaten or lost by mistake. This shows RainWings can be both caring and soft. When sloths climb on the back of a sleeping RainWings, that means they have been "chosen" and can then keep that sloth as a loving, loyal pet forever. Even Glory was "chosen" by a sloth which she at first refused to love, but then gave up and named it Silver. Known RainWings * Boto * Bright * Bromeliad * Coconut * Ex-Queen Dazzling * Ex-Queen Exquisite * Ex-Queen Fruit Bat * Ex-Queen Grandeur * Gibbon * Queen Glory * Handsome * Prince Jambu * Kinkajou * Liana * Loris * Ex-Queen Magnificent * Mango * Mangrove * Orangutan * Orchid * Siamang * Ex-Queen Splendor * Tamarin * Tapir * Tualang Colors Colors to Moods *Red/Black = Angry/Upset *Orange = Irritated *Emerald = Displeasure/Annoyance *Gold/Yellow = Excited/Amused *Pink/Rose = Joy/Happiness *Pale/Lily Green/Acid Green = Fearful/Terrified *Green = Worried/Displeased/Annoyed *Blue = Calm/Curiousity *Purple-Blue = Pride *Dark Purple = Shame/Guilt *Purplish Orange = Confused *White = Pain/Extreme Fear *Dark Gray/Blue-Gray = Sorrow * Pale Blue = Worried Trivia *RainWing venom can be counteracted by the venom of a blood relative. *If a dragon is targeted in the eyes or the venom enters the bloodstream, the dragon would be killed quickly and painfully. However, if it only hits the scales, the dragon may live, but will be left horribly disfigured. *RainWing venom only affects living things. *It is unknown if they can change their eye color, but a quote from the third book seems to imply that they can. When Glory is disguising as an IceWing- "His pale blue scales, the color of sky-filled snow. His darker blue eyes. She felt the changes shimmer across her scales." *The oldest known RainWing and the oldest known dragon in the series is Tapir, who lived to be one-hundred and ten years old before starving himself in as a captive of the NightWings. *RainWings that are deprived of sunlight are grumpier, ruder, and have duller scales, as seen with Glory. Gallery Unknown.jpeg RAIN.png|Rainforest Kingdom, map by Mike Schley Rainwings.png The Hidden Kingdom.jpg|Glory the RainWing on the cover of "The Hidden Kingdom" Glory drawing.JPG|Glory picture226.jpg Glory.jpg PICT0002.JPG PICT0006.JPG PICT0008.JPG Glory RainWing.png GloryRef.png|by RhynoBullraq RainWing.png JambuFinDA.png|Jambu by RhynoBullraq Photo on 1-23-14 at 5.38 PM Screen Shot 2014-01-23 at 5.48.04 PM.png Glory.JPG|Art by Clover Stone 13953574059244.png|Glory Iradescence.jpg|Rainwing in the Rainforest Julep.png rainwing_adoptable__open__by_platinumcallie-d7gl3lp.png|By Greatness The NightWing 1407147803.jpg|RainWing (Glory) on the UK cover Postcard Front.png|Hidden Kingdom Postcard WIN_20140905_142235.JPG|Glory RainWing2(2).jpg|by Nathia Photo on 10-27-14 at 4.08 PM.png|Fast drawn RainWing Glorytherainwing.png|By RhynoBullraq RainWing trot.jpg KINDLE CAMERA 1417641967000.jpg|Uncolored paper drawing by TDLA RainWings.png Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.42.16 AM.png RainWingGer.jpg|German Books' Depiction of a RainWing Thank You...And a Whole Lot More copy.png Bouncing Glory.gif|Bouncing Glory Dragon-0.png RainWing2.png Orchid-2.jpg Kinka.png 0831 Magical Death Spit.png Orchid the rainwing.jpg|Orchid the rainwing Argument-Maggie-Grandeur.jpg Quit-stalking-me.jpg Orchid (My Character).jpg Rainwingbla.jpg WoFJadeWingletWiki.png A baby rainwing.jpg|A baby rainwing 001 (3).JPG The Colors of the Rainwing.gif Berry.png Download (1).jpg Amazon the rainwing.jpg RainWing_in_a_Forest.jpg|Image of a RainWing Dragon (2).jpg Rain wing drawing.jpg da_001_by_draconiaistra-d7ilyv4.png|Radiance Glory-0.png RainWing2.jpg|RainWing 074d2a4a3694d532d262d08e7c2c1a21.jpg Coconut sleepy.jpg Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:RainWing History Category:War History